


Taking You Home

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Reader finds herself in Merle Dixon’s truck after meeting him at a bar. I think it’s obvious that if you agree to go home with Merle, somethings gonna happen once you get there… Pre Apocalypse, Merle is still roughly late forties though because middle aged Rooker/Merle is the best Rooker/Merle.





	1. Part 1

There’s no way this was happening. Nope. No Way. There was no way you were sitting inside Merle Dixon’s truck waiting for him to pay your tab so he could take you in his truck, Merle Dixon’s truck to…where? You didn’t let yourself finish that thought, that would make it too real.

“Am I too drunk for this?” You ask yourself. Yeah, you’d had five beers, and you weren’t the largest of people, but over the course of three hours. Okay, you didn’t have anything to eat today but a bagel and a handful of bar mix. But that’s not unusual for you to forget to eat all day until you got home after work. Okay, but the five beers thing is unusual. You drank, just not often, and not like Merle and his friends did, and certainly not with Merle.

“No. I’m good. I wouldn’t be asking myself this if I was too drunk. I’m still sober enough to say no. I’m good.” You reassure yourself. You just needed a bit of liquid courage to speak to him. Yea. five beers seems about the right amount of liquid courage to make a move on Merle Dixon. Fuck…it worked.

You hadn’t even really made a move on him. You just let him sit next to you and then smiled and Merle pretty much did the rest. You knew Merle and his brother Daryl from around town mainly because Merle sold you and your friends weed at least once a week (not much else to do in a small town on a Friday), and from around this bar. You came here with your friends whenever you guys wanted to catch up, and Merle and his brother Daryl always seemed to come in at some point during the evening.

Both men were quite infamous around town for being flirts and you knew pretty much all of your friends had a thing for Daryl. Daryl was an incredibly attractive man, it was easy to see that, but there was always something about Merle. There was part of your brain that told you that you should see Daryl, the dark haired, brooding, silent type as the sexier brother, but you still found Merle more attractive. He was more visceral, always acting and reacting on instinct. He was just the right combination of dangerous, total jackass, and dark sense of humor to make you want him.

Besides, Merle was pretty goddamn attractive himself. His arms and chest always on display in those wife beaters and work shirts with the sleeves rolled up showing off the body that you kind wanted to grind yourself against.

It was approaching the end of the evening and your two friends had been picked off by some guys they knew earlier in the evening. You got an offer from a guy named David you’d known for years, but he just wasn’t your type. Also, you had your sights set of Merle this evening. You knew you were in trouble when you were sitting at a booth in the back thinking up ways to approach Merle when he looked up from the bar turned around to survey the room and made eye contact with you for a split second.

“Fuck,” you thought to yourself, “Now he knows you were staring.” Not that Merle hadn’t had women stare at him before, but in such a small town, you get a reputation around town, and yours was the quiet to a fault type, and now even Merle is probably weirded out that you were staring.

But to your surprise, Merle just kept scanning the room. You were worried that he found you too plain to even consider looking at, and so you just nursed your fourth beer and stared into space. A couple minutes passed, and you heard someone approach your table.

“Ya’ look lonely over here, honey.” You were shocked to see Merle standing in front of your table, holding two beers, and wearing a smug expression on his rugged face.

“Oh, uhh, yeah. I guess.” You mumbled back. Merle had snuck up on you, and you were a bit taken aback by being this close to him. He had quite a large presence that had more to do with how physically imposing of a man he was. He just oozed cockiness and something that was completely rugged and almost feral.

“Then I guess ya don’t mind if I have a seat” Merle said and slide into the booth on the same side you were on, scooting close enough so that his leg touched yours. He slid one of the beers over to you, brushing your arm in the process. “Thought you could use another, if ya don’t mind.” You became aware of just how much heat radiated from his body.

“No, I don’t mind.” you giggled, and were momentarily mortified at yourself for having giggled. You were a grown woman, you should not be giggling at a man like Merle Dixon in a seedy dive bar on a weeknight.

Merle, however, seemed to rather enjoy your giggling and took that as an opportunity to lay on the infamous Dixon charm.

“What’s your name beautiful?” he asked with a smirk.

“Uh, Y/N” you responded.

“Name’s Merle Dixon” he said.

“I know” you replied, maybe a bit too quickly.

“Oh, my reputation precedes me?” Merle said with a raised eyebrow. “Care to explain ta me why someone like you’s in a bar like this all by your lonesome?”

You shrugged and looked down.

“Ya heartbroken or somethin’?” He asked. You looked up at him just as he took a sip on his bottle. He was wearing his usual dark grey work shirt, unbuttoned, and a wife beater. You watched his neck move as he swallowed and found yourself imagining how he’d react if you were to kiss and lick the area where his neck and collarbone connect. He looked at you after a second and said “hmm?” before you remembered you hadn’t answered him.

“Oh, no. Not heartbroken. Friends hooked up and left, I didn’t. Now it’s just me.” You said.

“Oh ya? And what type of idiots were those other guys?” He said slowly and quietly, his voice getting deeper as he talked quieter.

“Whatever.” you answered back. Your friends were the flirty type; you were used to them having an easier time hooking up with men your age. Your eyes kept wandering around to stare at his jawline, eyes, arms, chest, neck, stomach, anything and everything you could. You had never been this close to Merle before and you never knew he’d look this amazing up close. Every single part of him was completely masculine, and you couldn’t help but be drawn to him. You leaned into him and found a bit of courage to flirt back instead of just answering his questions. “Guys like that aren’t really my idea of a good time anyway.”

Merle took your leaning into him as an opportunity to put his arm around your shoulders and shift his body so he his chest was facing you instead of just sitting next to you. You shifted your body so your chest was facing him and saw Merle stare obviously at your chest.

“Who is your idea of a good time, darling?” Merle chuckled. His hand that was not around your shoulder now rubbing up and down your thigh slowly. His blue eyes staring into yours. His proximity to you was making it harder for you to think. The heat that started in your stomach when you first saw Merle near your table now spread from there to where Merle’s hand was on your thigh. You were aware of how wet you were and how your breathing had quickened.

“Uhh. I don’t know. Just someone whose ya know…more fun?” your flirty tone dissolved quickly. You really weren’t too good at being flirtatious. Luckily, Merle was good enough for the both of you.

“I can think of a couple ways to keep a pretty thing like you amused for an evening” Merle said and winked. You couldn’t help but smile. He was almost cheesy, but it just worked for him.

“Like what?” you said, in your best fake innocent voice.

“My trucks outside. Why don’t you go sit your pretty ass down in the front seat while I pay your tab, and I can show ya.” He removed his hands from your body, to your dismay, stood up, and gestured for you to stand up. And you did. “It’s the old blue Ford outside. Should be unlocked. Gotta take a piss and then I’ll meet ya out there.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. “Was I actually going to do this?” you thought as you stood up and went to talk through the front door. “You should just get in your car and drive home. You should definitely not get in the truck of the hot old man from the bar you just let feel you up,” your brain told you as you walked directly to Merle Dixon’s truck and opened the door.

Merle Dixon. You’re in Merle Dixon’s truck. It smelled like him. Cigarettes and dirt and sweat. You were surprised how clean the truck was, considering what you knew about Merle. Yeah, there were cigarettes in the cup holder and a few crumpled up Burger King wrappers on the floor, but all in all not bad. Although, what were you expecting? You heard the man was not the guy you’d want to mess with, but did you expect there’d be a dead body in the bed of the truck and a gun in the glove compartment?

“Is there a gun in the glove compartment?” You’re hesitant to check. You want to check. You should not check. Your hand reaches towards the handle of the glove compartment as you see Merle step out of the bar. How could a man in a dirty pair of black jeans and a dark grey button up look so good. More importantly, how could a man probably at least twenty years older than you look so good.

“Okay, so there’s maybe a gun in the glove compartment of this truck of a known drug dealer you know for a fact has at least two felony charges for violent crimes because you’re friend Megan’s sister Sissy dated Merle’s brother Daryl once and he told her. You should be scared. Why aren’t you scared?” Your mind refused to quiet. Even with the mild haze the beers had caused, your brain was sent into overdrive with the knowledge of being in Merle Dixon’s truck.

Merle opened the truck door before you had time to move your hand back from the handle of the glove compartment.

“I leave ya alone for five minutes and ya already going through my shit?” He chuckled and looked down at you. He slide into the front seat and looked at you with an amused expression on his face. Why were his eyes so blue? Asshole.

“Uhm, I just, uhm, I don’t know. I got bored so I got curious.” you answered, hoping there wouldn’t be a follow up question.

“Shit, you get bored a lot. Is that also why you’re in the truck of some dirty old man, sugar?” he asked, his smug expression now complete with his crooked grin.

“I mean, I’m always bored. This town has a population of like ten people and I’ve been here my whole life. And yeah, I guess I’m a little curious.” Your voice was shaking as you spoke, but at least they were real words in complete sentences.

“So what’s that mean? Ya fucked every other man in this town, now ya gotta scrape the bottom of the barrel?” He laughed a bit and looked straight ahead. He still hadn’t started the car.

“No, not every man.” That was the understatement of the century. Other than your high school boyfriend you started dated senior year and dated for six years, and then of course that one dude you hooked up with at that Iron Maiden concert when you drove to Atlanta. But other than that, there was nothing. Some flirting. In a town this small, most everyone knew everyone and quite frankly the men were unimpressive.

Merle just laughed and started the truck. “So, what ya wanna do now, honey?”

“Up to you.” You said, your nerves subsiding with every minute you sat next to him. There was something about his large, still form that made you feel at ease.

“Oh, don’t say that.” he said with a crooked grin and a wicked look in his eye.

“Oh, why not?” You knew what he had been hinting at since he sat down next to you at the bar, but subtlety was never your strong suit. Come to think of it, it never seemed like it was Merle’s either. You were used to seeing Merle around shouting obscenities at people who dared make eye contact or saying quite sexually explicit things to women who showed him even the slightest hint of attention. Why did you find the man attractive again?

“I think ya know why.” he drawled as he placed his hand on your outer thigh and slowly moved across your leg to where your legs met. He never broke eye contact and when he gave you that half crooked smile again you remembered: oh, that’s why.

You surprised yourself by putting your hand on his face and pulling him in to kiss you. Merle responded by groaning into your mouth, biting your bottom lip so your mouth would open just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Your brain, which had been spiraling faster and faster since you left the bar to get in Merle’s truck finally quieted. The only thing you were aware of was Merle. His mouth on yours, the feel of his scruff and jaw under your hands, his large warm hand which hard moved from your thigh to your hip, pulling you closer to him while his other hand gripped the back of your neck, and his scent. Fuck, his scent. He just smelled like a man. Sweat and skin and something that was just so him. One of your hands moved from his shoulder and started moving down from his collarbone to the center of his chest. You knew Merle was a strong man, but you were still fascinated by just how solid he was. You wanted more. You wanted to touch more of him and for him to touch more of you. You tried to slip your tongue deeper into his mouth, but Merle ended the kiss abruptly.

For one heart stopping second you thought you’d done something wrong. But then Merle, still holding the back of your neck moved just far enough away to stare into our eyes said in a very husky voice “Ya’ know if ya’ come anywhere with me, I plan on fuckin’ ya’ right?”

“Yes sir.” you said without thinking.

Your eyes widened with the shock of what you had said. You had always been a bit submissive but you never had a partner that you fully were willing to give in to. But you couldn’t help it with Merle. You had never heard a man speak so bluntly to you before, coupled with the age difference and the way he was looking at you like you were a plaything was almost too much. You couldn’t help yourself. You wanted Merle to be in charge. To tell you what to do and, you shuddered at the thought, to punish you if you disobeyed.

“Oh sugar, you keep callin’ me ‘sir’ and I think we’re gonna have a damn good time” Merle chuckled darkly as he removed his hands from your body and started the car.

The drive to Merle’s place was quick and quiet. He lived only five minutes from the bar in the outskirts of town. The entire ride there his hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel was on your thigh slowly stroking your leg.

When Merle parked in front of his small, dark house, he shut the truck off and quickly hopped out. Not knowing what to do, you opened your door and went to hop out as well, but Merle had made it to the passenger door first and blocked you from leaving.

Merle’s body hovered over yours and he reached out to grip your hip quite roughly. He met your eyes and you noticed how intense his gaze was.

“Ya’ still wanna call me ‘sir’, baby girl?” He asked you point blank.

“Yes sir” you said with a smile.

“Good. Ya’ call me anything other than sir, ya getting a smack to remind ya of your place, got it?” Merle said playfully, his hand that was not on your hip running up and down your thigh like he had at the bar.

“Yes sir” you said, gazing up at him. One of your hands gripping on his arm, the other placed on his chest.

“You get scared, don’t like somethin’ I do to ya’, say stop and I’ll stop, ‘kay?” Merle said, never breaking eye contact. His comment made you a little nervous if you were being honest.

“Wait, what are you going to do to me…sir?” You said. Adding the sir at the last second.

Merle chuckled. “Oh, honey. I’m not gonna like tie ya’ up and throw you in my basement. I ain’t even got a basement come to think of it. I just like going a bit rough. Biting, little bit of spanking, shit like that. Also kinda like it when pretty little things like ya’ beg. Just don’t wanna freak ya’ out by not giving ya’ a heads up. I’ve scared off a girl or two before…” he trailed off.

“Well, how kind of you, sir.” you said, rolling your eyes, but you had to admit you were impressed at how open Merle was being. It was nice for a guy to check in before he tried something in bed for a change.

“None of that now, girl. I ain’t takin’ no sarcasm or lip from such a little thing” he said, smacking your thigh not quite lightly and backing away from the truck, gesturing for you to get out. “Now come on, I got a bed I need to pound ya’ into.”

“Yes sir!” you replied happily. Hopping out of the truck and following Merle inside.


	2. Part 2

The truck door shut loudly behind you and you felt Merle grab your hand as he lead you to his house. You followed Merle to his front door, your thoughts running away from you as you watched the large man just walk in front of you.

“Now you’re at Merle Dixon’s house. Walking to his front door. To go inside his house, Merle Dixon’s house. Why?” You thought to yourself. “You know why; he told you why. Merle Dixon is taking you inside your house so he can fuck you. And you called him sir, like multiple times. Merle Dixon is taking you inside his house to have sex with you and he knows you’re a total sub.”

For some reasons, these thoughts did not scare you, but instead excited you. You realized you liked the idea that Merle knew you were here to fuck him. It relieved you of some of the awkward dancing around the subject of sex you usually failed at.

Merle unlocked his front door, led you inside and smirked as he closed the door behind him. You took a few steps inside the door and looked around. You don’t know what you were expecting, but you were surprised to see you were in a perfectly normal house. The entire house was a typical off white color on the walls. The front room had a couch positioned in from of a TV, and just behind that you could see a plain kitchen with nothing of note but a few dirty dishes. You could see just on the other side of the living room a darkened hallway where you thought Merle’s bedroom must be.

You couldn’t help but wonder what Merle’s bedroom looked like. You couldn’t imagine the man sleeping. Merle had such an intimidating demeanor you couldn’t imagine him doing things like eating or sleeping. The only two things you had ever seen Merle do is drink and yell. You stared down the hallway, trying to see through the dark to catch a glimpse of his bedroom.

“Come here” Merle said in a deep voice barely above a whisper. His words shook you out of your thoughts and caused your breath to hitch and the already steady throbbing in between you legs that started when Merle first approached you in the bar to worsen. You turned around to face him and made your way to him.

When you made it over to him, Merle reached out and pulled you hard against him. With one hand tangled in your hair, he began to pepper kisses and small bites against your neck, causing you groan and melt into him.

Your hands clawed at his shirt, sloppily trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. You wanted to touch him, to see him, to taste him but in your aroused and still slightly buzzed state, you couldn’t get your hands to do what you wanted. When his buttons wouldn’t come off as fast as you wanted you groaned, exasperated.

Merle laughed at your failed attempts to undress him and he stopped his assault on your neck to finish undoing the buttons on his shirt and strip it off, leaving him in a white wife beater and his jeans.

“Take your shirt off.” Merle told you, pushing you away from his slightly so he could take you all in.

His tone was so commanding you did so without hesitation. You lifted your shirt off and threw it on the floor, enjoying the smile that spread across Merle face as he saw the lacy red bra you had on underneath.

“Damn girl, you lookin’ good.” Merle took a step towards you and looped one of his fingers into the belt loop of you jeans. He tugged sharply,

“Come here.” He looked down at you and licked his lips. “Lemme give you a tour.” he said, releasing your jeans and grabbing your hand.

He turned towards the couch and said very quickly “This is the living room. TV n’ shit’s in here.” He pointed to the room behind, “That’s the kitchen. Food n’ shit’s in there.” You couldn’t help but laugh at him and his attempt at being polite and giving you a tour.

He lead you towards the hallway and pointed towards the first door on the left, still walking “Spare room.” The next door on the right was “The bathroom. Knock first.” and finally you two, now both laughing, made it to the end of the hallway and Merle opened the door and pushed you inside. “Oh, would ya look at that, a bedroom. Whatta the odds?”

Merle’s bedroom was surprising unremarkable. It was a small room with nothing more than a bed, dresser, and a few pieces of clothing on the floor. He closed the door behind you and turned to you. He looked you up and down a smiled. You reached down to his belt to unbuckle it but Merle grabbed your hand to stop you.

“Not yet sugar. We got all night. I’m gonna take my time with ya’.” he said, you let out a low whining noise in response. That earned you a sharp smack on your ass, causing you to jump and yelp. “You’re a bit of an impatient thing, ain’t ya?” He asked you with a wicked smirk.

“Come on,” you huffed out, “Please.”

Merle grabbed you by your belt loops once again and pulled you, hard, towards him. Once he had you pressed up against him, he placed one of his hands in your hair and tugged your head up to meet his eyes.

With a slow, husky voice Merle asked you “Y/N, you still wanna be a good girl for me, baby?”

Inside your head, you were screaming that “Yes, please. I’ll be your good girl. Anything you want, just tell me and I’ll do it. Just please touch me!” but all that came outta your mouth was “Yes, sir.”

“Then get outta those jeans and get up on my bed.” Merle said, releasing his grip on your hair and pants.

You shuffle out of your jeans quickly, turning around and bending over slightly to give Merle a view of your ass, and sat down on Merle’s bed. He closed the space between you in two strides, stood between your legs and put his hand on your shoulder pushing you down into the bed. With his other hand he started to play with the hem of your panties.

He looked you up and down, a grin on his face. When his eyes made it down to your matching bra and panties, Merle chuckled to himself.

“What?” You asked, confused, afraid maybe something was wrong.

“These are the kinda little frilly things a woman wears when she plans on having a man see ‘em.” He smirked at you and you blushed red. “Looks to me like you went out planning on comin’ home with someone.”

“Maybe.” You mumbled, looking away from him and biting your lip.

“Ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about. We all got needs.” Merle said, taking advantage of your head being turned to start nipping and sucking at your neck again. “Tell me what ya’ need babydoll.” he growled against your neck, making you shudder.

“You.” was all you could manage to get out.

Merle bit you hard on your neck just above your collarbones, making you cry out. “And who am I?” he growled.

“Sir!” You groaned, the pain of the bite overshadowed by the flood of heat you felt in your lower stomach. “You, sir. I want you.”

You placed one of your hands behind his neck and with the other started tugging at Merle’s wife beater, urging him to take it off. He complied, pulling the shirt off while standing up fully, still between your legs. You looked up at him, hovering over you with his broad muscular chest and abs on display, and suddenly became hyper aware of just how wet you were.

When Merle reached down and lightly brushed his fingers against your thighs and started drawing slowly, lazy shapes up towards your sex. You whimpered and tried to shift yourself closer to Merle, earning you another chuckle from the man. As his fingers made it close enough to start to lightly brush the seams of your panties, Merle leaned over you and kissed you lightly on your lips. All you were able to do was reach up and place your hands on his chest and look in his eyes desperately.

Merle leaned into you neck and whispered close enough to you to feel his breath on your ear “Ya want me to play with your pussy, baby girl?”

You gasped as he started to suck on your earlobe. “Yes, sir.”

“Ya want me to taste ya?” His fingers were now slowly stroking up and down your covered slit.

“Yes, sir,” you moaned.

Merle pulled your panties over just enough to be able to feel your wetness with the tips of his fingers.

“Oh, honey, you’re soaked.” Merle huffed against your ear, licking your neck just below your ear. “Ya want me to you make you come?” His fingers started to rub lightly against the lips of your opening.

“Yes, sir!” you cried out.

You tried to lift your hips off the bed to gain more of Merle’s touch, but he just removed his fingers and put his hand on your hip, pushing you back down into the bed harshly.

“Then beg me” he growled.

Instantly, you cried out “Please sir! Please! Please make me come, sir. Please!”

“Good girl.” Merle kissed your neck one last time before quickly ducking down to his knees, tearing your panties down your legs in one quick motion.

Merle threw one of your legs over his shoulder and with one hand firmly gripping your hip, started to kiss, lick, and bite from your knee up to you thigh. When Merle finally made it up to your sex he looked up slightly to see you looking down on him, a look of desperation on your face. He never broke eye contact as he slowly licked up the entire length of your sex before settling right below your clit and slowly teasing you by stimulating you just below that area you desperately wanted touched.

All you were able to do was lay your head back, grip the sheets, and moan, unable to form words as Merle brought you to the brink of orgasm without giving you the stimulation you needed to tip you over the edge. When Merle slowly slipped two fingers inside of you and crooked them up, hitting that sweet spot within you, you found your voice again in order to beg:

“Fuck. Mer- Sir! Sir! Please.” you cried out, almost incoherently. “Fuck, can I come?”

Merle started moving his fingers a bit faster and a bit harder, making you cry out. Your orgasm was fast approaching and you could tell it was going to be one of the most intense you’d ever had. Merle looked up at you and saw the desperation clearly written across your face.

“Good girl,” he growled, increasing the speed of his fingers inside you more. “Come for me.”

He leaned down and slowly sucked your clit into his mouth and that was it took to send you over the edge. You gripped Merle’s sheets and trembled violently as Merle forced out every last second of your orgasm. Once Merle was satisfied that you had ridden out every last bit of your climax, he removed his fingers from you and released his grip on your hip. Merle slowly pulled you, still in a haze and slightly shaky, fully into his bed. He slowly kissed you as he laid you on your side and trailed his fingers along your hip, up your side, and up to your bra to unhook it.

Merle took the straps of your bra down your arms and removed it completely in order to start rubbing and softly tugging at your sensitive nipples. You laid there for a few moments, your head resting on Merle’s pillow, your hands rubbing his chest and stomach as Merle continued to grope your breasts. Once you had fully recovered from your orgasm, your hand on Merle’s stomach made its way down to his belt, but this time he did not bat your hand away as you started to undo the buckle. You leaned in and started to kiss and nip at his neck much like he had done to you as you pushed his pants down far enough to grip him through his underwear.

Merle let out a small hiss as you started to palm his manhood through the fabric. He turned his body so he could take off his jeans completely. Once they were off he put his hand behind your neck and pulled you into him and kissed you deeply. When you felt his growing length become fully erect as you continued to rub him through his underwear, Merle broke the kiss and started to slowly push you down towards his length.

“Show me what that pretty mouth can do, baby.” Merle said quietly as he settled himself onto his back in the bed.

You looked at him with an exaggerated curious look on your face and in your best fake innocent voice said “What do you mean, sir?”

Merle laughed loudly, rolled his eyes and said “No playing innocent now that you’ve begged me to let ya come, sweetheart. Get down there an’ suck my cock.”

You smiled broadly and giggled “Yes, sir.”

You scooted down the bed until your eyes were level with the bulge in Merle’s underwear. Slowly, you reached inside and took out his fully erect cock. It felt large through the fabric, but seeing it in the flesh and feeling it, hard and warm and angry, with a small amount of precum leaking from the top made your mouth water. You rubbed your thumb along the top of his head, slowly spreading the precum down his shaft before taking his length in your mouth and swirling your tongue around his sensitive flesh.

Merle let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. “Fuck that’s good baby” he said quietly as he closed his eyes and let his head fall against the pillow. Watching Merle enjoy what you were doing to him made a new wave of heat flow through you, causing you to groan with his dick in your mouth.

Your groans caused his dick to twitch, earning you one of Merle’s hands in your head tugging you off of him and pulling him up to meet his eye. “Fuck. Gotta slow down, baby.” Merle sighed. “As much as I’d love to come down that throat of yours, I’d much rather fuck ya’ stupid.”

You looked at Merle and bit your lip, nodding as you once again starting rubbing your hands across his chest. You didn’t think you’d ever get tired of touching his chest. The firm warm muscle that spread across the expanse of his chest was one of the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.

“Ya like that idea?” Merle said with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” you said shyly, but were brought to attention when you felt a sharp stinging smack across your ass, causing you to groan out loudly.

“What was that?” Merle snapped.

“Yes, sir.” You said, breathlessly. “Sorry, sir.” Merle started to slowly rub your ass in the spot he had previously smacked and placed a lightly kiss on the crook of your neck. Merle was so good at simultaneously making you feel so submissive as well as comfortable that it sometimes made you forget the little game you were playing. You loved it.

Merle then surprised you by getting out of bed and walking away.

“Sir?” you asked him, nervously, unsure what he was doing.

Merle made it to his dresser and opened the drawer, you saw him pull out a few rubbers.

“The world can’t handle any lil’ Dixons just yet.” he said with a smirk and you laughed, the rush of nerves you felt dissolving.

When he got back to the bed he stopped at the end and looked you up and down, his head bent to one side, biting the inside of his cheek. You looked at him with a confused look on your face.

“Just thinkin’ what way I want ya, baby.” Merle said, flicking his eyebrows up at you and smiling.

You bit your lip and lifted yourself up on the bed so you were upright but still resting on your knees. You grabbed one of your own breasts and started rolling your nipple between your fingers, you other hand slowly moving down to between your aching sex. “You can have me however you want me, sir.” you said in a low voice.

Merle seemed to really like that answer. He reached out and grabbed your waist, pulling you into him. You looped your arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He looked you up and down for a moment before ordering you to “turn around and bend over.” in a firm tone.

You hesitated for a moment, earning you a quick hard pull on one of your nipples. “Come on girl,” Merle growled. “I want you on all fours.”

You snapped out of your momentary dazed and complied. You turned around and bent forward, pushing your ass up slightly, giving Merle a full view of everything. Merle reached out and brushed a hand against you sex, groaning with approval when he felt how wet you were.

“Baby, you’re fucking soaked” Merle teased. You leaned back into his hand, trying to get more of his touch. “Tell me what ya need baby.” he said as he smacked your ass once lightly.

“Please, sir,” you moaned. “I need you to fuck me.”

You heard the quiet crinkle of a wrapper looked over your shoulder to see Merle finishing up putting on a condom. He then grabbed your hip and you felt him brush the head of his cock against your opening, causing another groan to escape from your lips.

When Merle started to push his length inside of you, your arms almost gave out from how perfectly he filled you up. He gave you about half a second to adjust to his length before he started pounding into you, gripping both your hips hard in order to give himself more leverage, and causing you to start moaning high pitched and incoherent with every stroke. After about fifteen seconds your arms did give out from how hard Merle was slamming his length into you.

When he saw your arms had given out, Merle paused and pulled out for a moment, quickly picking something up off the floor, and ordered you “Put them behind your back.”

Without thinking you complied. You laid your head to one side so you rested on your cheek, and put your arms behind you back. Once they were there, Merle grabbed your wrists in his hands and you felt him wrap his belt around them, binding them there. Merle quickly positioned himself at your entrance again and pushed his length into again. He felt just as large and amazing as he did the first time he entered you.

Merle then grabbed your bound hands in one of his hands, and with the other gripped your hip as he continued to pound himself into you at a hard, fast pace. As you continued to moan and whine underneath Merle, your orgasm fast approaching, you could hear his own groans and a filthy string of words come from his mouth.

“Fuck. You’re so fuckin’ filthy and fuckin’ wet.” Merle growled. “Ya like this? Ya like me fuckin’ ya this hard?”

“Yes!” you screamed. “Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Merle removed his hand from your hip to grab a handful of your hair and pull your upper body up against his, and bit your neck hard enough to leave a mark. “What the fuck do ya call me girl?”

You were unable to answer Merle for a moment, the change of angle causing Merle’s length to hit your g-spot with every stroke. As you began to shake your way through your second climax of the evening you were able to scream out “Sir! Fuck, Sir, I’m coming!”

Merle rested his head against your shoulder and groaned deeply with one last “Fuck, baby.” as you felt his dick swell inside you as you started to contract around his length. A few seconds after you finished the last of your climax, you felt Merle finish his and slip out of you. Merle quickly pulled off his rubber and threw it in the trash next to the bed.

Merle reached down to undo his belt around your wrists, rubbing your arms up and down to help relieve some of the soreness. You collapsed completely onto the bed and Merle joined you, pulling you up to the head of the bed in order to rest on the pillows. Merle laid behind you, spooning you as wrapped you in his arms, slowly kissing you on the bite marks he left all over your neck and shoulders.

“Ya okay, sweetie?” Merle asked. His voice was already groggy.

“I’m good, Merle.” You said, turning your body so you were facing him and kissing him on his lips. “That was fun.”

He kissed you back, one of his hands softly cradling your face. ‘Hopefully you don’t have much to do tomorrow. Probably be sore.” he mumbled.

You laughed and nestled your head into his chest, causing him to roll over onto his back, pulling you closer.

For the next ten minutes you laid next to Merle slowly drifting off to sleep. Your head was resting against his chest, and your arms were wrapped around him and as you looked up at him, a thought came to you. You had to ask. This may be the only time you ever had to ask. You studied his face in the dim light, trying to figure out how to ask. Merle, half asleep, was vaguely away of you looking at him.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled, his voice full of sleep.

“Merle.” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper, “do you have a gun in your truck?”

Merle chuckled softly and kissed the top of your head. “Go to sleep, baby girl.”

You thought it best not to press the issue and settled down closer to him, letting sleep take you.


End file.
